charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jack "BtR" Saxon
Capital Letters Hello. I did alot of reasearch on Nouns and Capital Letters. I turns it we I was correct. They should all be Capital Letters; unless And, and The. If you continue to change the them, you will be demoted and blocked. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 14:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :But, for example, "Pearl's Couch" doesn't make sense, because couch, apartment, etc. are not nouns. Butterfly the rabbit 18:19, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I did 1000's of research, they are nouns, just not Proper nouns. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 19:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what I meant, sorry. But in a sentence, you don't say "Penny's Ring", you say "Penny's ring". Butterfly the rabbit 19:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: No you wouldn't in a sentence, only in the aritcle sentences. And don't say "But you'll have to: Penny's ring, you'll just have to live with that. On this wikia we do things right! --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 20:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay. It's wrong and time-wasting, but okay. Butterfly the rabbit 17:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I'll take the time-wasting, but wrong is incorrect. Shanebeckam is back. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-(contributions) 18:21, October 21, 2010 (UTC) RE userbox :) For us, Rollbacks :) add it if you want it :) Create GIF I went on that webiste to create gifs, once I clicked "create" it changed page and it sort of froze with a large pink banner going on the page. Did I have to wait longer? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:39, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know... It didn't happen for me. Butterfly the rabbit 17:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :: It was likely because I put 6 images, on fast, so it did not respond. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 18:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re-Writes I love these re-writes you have done loads. I have only done two (lol). Thorn Demons and Katya are the ones I have done :D. Keep it up :D --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 11:57, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! The Katya and Thorns pages are great. Butterfly the rabbit 12:06, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks. For the Katya re-write, I paused every frame of Katya so I get as much info down as possible. So there may be so mistakes. Sorry about that. That is also why there is loads of information :D> (beard lol). --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 13:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Talk: Spider Demon? What have you done to the Talk Page for The Spider Demon? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 13:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC) The talk page was moved. just click the link to it in the section with the most editors.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 13:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : Still confused. You click on the talk page for The SPider Demon and it says archives and stuff. What if someone has to leave a message on that talk page? Like I jsut wanted to, but I saw the notcie and was like "What?" --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 13:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Asking again Butterfly what have you done to the Zira and Spider Demon talk pages. You click on there talk pages and it has your sign. What if someone wants to know something? :(. Butterfly answer this only! --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:35, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :I've archived the discussion on the main images. If someone wants to ask, then they put it under the discussion, as you would normally. Butterfly the rabbit 16:39, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :: I thought you created two pages. Lol. I see, you've sort of put a shiled around that one discussion. Clever stuff Butterfly, clever stuff :P. Keep doing what your doing :D. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. I was just preserving it. Butterfly the rabbit 16:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Welcome. I know an Admin and Manager should already know this, but i found out how to change the colour of text (as you already know :D). '''It is so cool, we can use it for anything :D.' --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:48, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Sad I keep trying the create gif thing and it aint working. Do you know why? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:05, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know... are you taking your cursor off the button? If you are, it won't work. Butterfly the rabbit 17:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::What button?! --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::The "create" button. Butterfly the rabbit 17:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Don't you just click it? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) box for novels Hi, do you think it would be a good idea to make a box (that you put at the top of the article) for the novel related articles like "This article talks about a character from the novels", or something like that. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 18:27, November 5, 2010 (UTC) New articles Hey! Great job with all this 1670's stuff! I'd never noticed Sally in the background in all those scenes! Serena Fredrick 18:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, Fred. I love all the time-travel, flashback-y episodes. Butterfly the rabbit 18:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Me too. But one thing is wrong: it should be Ruth Cobb's house, not House. The capital doesn't make sense. Serena Fredrick 18:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I know. It was Khan1998stevewhite who moved it to its current title. Butterfly the rabbit 18:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Novels The information presented IS NOT fanon, it is fact written by the authors of the novels. The novels, like the comics, are tie-ins to the show. I have read the novels, this information presented by past admins is correct. Furthermore, you want a source for some of the information .. go to thedemonsjumble.com and click Book of Shadows. :I haven't said it is fanon. Try reading, or at least learn to. Butterfly the rabbit 20:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Full names. When you writing articles, don't put their full name, like Prudence and Penelope. Penny and Prue are more logical, no one calls Prue, Prudence and no one calls Penny, Penelope. I know that's their full name, but it isn't necessarily. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:28, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Moving Yeah don't move your user page because you loose all of your edits =) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 20:38, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Harry Potter Wikia Are you the Butterfly the rabbit from Harry Potter Wikia?--Station7 21:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :One in the same, yeah. Butterfly the rabbit 21:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Phoebe Bowen Phoebe Bowen IS STAYING as Phoebe Bowen not P. Bowen. The article is also fine the way it is.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::No it's not. It needs work, but thanks for voicing your opinion. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 23:23, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Not to be pushing around... Click here. Alexander 20:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Pearl Russell is not being changed. I wrote the entire True Nature section of the article. And I'll be damned if that is changed to how you think it should be. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:12, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I am rewriting the article. Also, please answer the question I have asked you. Thank you for your co-operation. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Characters page hi! just to say that i LOVE your characters pages, you started an amazing job with Patty and now the past live...it's so wonderful, i love this presentations (like the Harry Potter wiki presentations where you found your inspiration i believe), really really congratulations! please continue with others characters it's perfect.Chloefan03 20:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! That's really nice of you! I did get my inspiration from the HPW, where I rewrote several pages (all the teachers and most recently Aurora Sinistra), but, after I'd done all the teachers, I got bored and started rewriting some here instead! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 20:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Structure of Articles FYI: There is no set structure to how an article should be. Your articles are completely redundant and repetitive. Everything you added to the Evil Enchantress article is already stated in the entire first paragraphs before "Early Life" and another FYI, articles I make follow the simple structure of how university essays are to be written. The articles you make as said, are way to repetitive, ie, read the intro to the Evil Enchantress and then read what you added.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :The first paragraph is introductory. I trust you know what that means? It's meant to give you a good overview of the character without all the details. And FYI, these aren't essays we're writing. You have no structure and now the Evil Enchantress page is completely pathetic. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 19:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Evil Enchantress If you haven't noticed, I left pretty much everything you wrote in the article, all I've done is change the shape and a few locations of the pictures because the headings didn't appear straight on the left side; some were on the left, some were on the right, etc. I also included a couple slide shows of her powers being used. I might make a GIF instead though. I also just move the personality and traits section you wrote up higher in the article but like I said, I didn't change anything you said, I just added how things like her true nature is unknown because we honestly don't know if she was born good or evil or if her evil nature was a choice.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 05:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :First she was mortal and when she got her powers she used them for evil. Exactly where titles are doesn't matter. Personality and traits was better off where it was. And "Biography" is meant to encompass al of her life sections, otherwise it's unorganized. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 11:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) HalliwellManor I'm going to start an official vote to remove HalliwellManor as an admin. I'll make the page, then you can add whatever stuff you want to it. --Shanebeckam 21:05, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::My status has been debated several times. I've been well informed about users who feel they should be admins instead. My status was given back by me by actual wikia staff not just the managers of this wiki. I was also told starting such votes about admins/managers and suggesting demotions results in blocks; that is why I was blocked before. Just saying.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:10, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm not scared. If Khan wants to block me for trying to make things better around here, then fine, he can block me all he wants. I don't care. But you are abusing your power and being just plain rude. The vote page should be up in a few hours. I just want to get all the great stuff you've done all compiled. --Shanebeckam 21:13, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: I did not prevent a voting, Angela (Wikia Staff) said it would not be a good idea :/ --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Verification This is just a thought but instead of saying everything is fanon and needs verification; how about you do some research? Look up Charmed online - there is a gigantic information highway out there called the internet ... use it and verify things yourself instead of just saying "oh this is fanon, verify it or it will be deleted".--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :I do. I've looked up all of these characters, but there is no record. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Pearlra That's fanon. Show the source.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 17:14, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : I have to agree :/ --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:16, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::You can see it on the family tree. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Show Us. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wait! I was wrong. I was reading Redmond! Anyway, her name begins with an O. I can't get a picture right now, but, if I don't have the time to do it later, I'll get one tomorrow. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:14, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Wrong again! I thought that that was Polianna Warren's daughter. However, it is actually Brianna's. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:36, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::You just made it up. On all images of the family tree from Pardon My Past and Baby's First Demon nothing is listed about Brianna's daughters or family.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:44, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Don't accuse me. I did not make it up. I will upload an image later and then you can "eat your words", so to speakk. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) (Call me!!) 18:51, January 6, 2011 (UTC)]] Cousins After Day, After Day and After Day of research I finally know the names of the Cousins. You cannot disagree with me, because you try researching the web for three days near non stop. P. Russel is Pearl Russel. P. Bowen is Phoebe Bown and P. Baxter is... Priscilla Baxter. Wikipedia said and I found the novel that says it. It is "The Power of Three" Novel. That cleared things up, any further argument could lead to something. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. I will purchase it. What is said about her when she is mentioned? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Wikipedia and a Charmed Sources website both said that someone had read "The Power of Three" and both said she was mentioned and explained in it. I have not read it, but I am also Purchasing it :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:40, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Where on wikipedia does it say that, and how do you know about the novel? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:16, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: Type in "Priscilla Baxter" and woola. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 18:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's just a redirect. What about the novel? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::No it's not! Sorry. Anyway, as there is no source, and wikipedia can be edited by anyone, that cannot be counted. The novel? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Oh wait, not "The Power Of Three" it was... it don't say. Oh well it was in a novel, we just don't know. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 18:50, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Where did you get this from? I've also spent many hours researching. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:52, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Show the entire picture you got it from. In all screencaps from the show, such names don't appear.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Fine, In a moment. I don't know why you are skeptical of me - you believe the unsourced works of an unregistered user over me. However, I'll just be a moment. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC) (Call me!!) 19:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC)]] Source of photo? Website it was retrieved from? --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:05, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :I got it directly from the DVD, thank you very much. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 19:07, January 6, 2011 (UTC) There is no such image in Pardon My Past or on the DVD's anywhere.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yes there is. How else would I have got it? I suppose you believe those unregistered users tell the truth about so-called novel characters while I somehow forge images despite the fact that they have noght to do with what I am stating. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 19:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Speechless in my presence? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 19:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Are those what-so-called articles REALLY needed? I see in every single reference (mentioned only). So if in one episode says one name we'll say YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! LET'S MAKE THAT ARTICLE, IT'S MENTIONED, WOOHOOOOOO! Apsolutely NO! Those articles are not needed. Stop making them for God's name! 21:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, I personally don't have anything against you, and I don't have any type of vendetta to get you blocked or to get rid of your contributions. I just don't agree with all the fanon, canon, sources and all that business. That is what makes wikis boring, I go on other wikis and all I see is source this, source that, I got this info here, I got this info there. Although it may seem more professional to you, I feel it just wrecks a wiki. True fans of the series know where information comes from and seeing things like 123 or src or the quotes from here, the quotes of there, is just bothersome to look at. This wiki is not some school paper where we have to reference and source everything, this wiki is starting to look more like a bibliography than a site dedicated to Charmed. The whole canon/fanon thing may work on other wikis like that Harry Potter one but the Charmed Wiki is better and all that stuff is just unnecessary. I mean, for example, Piper kissed Leo1 src .... that just looks kind of foolish to me and its bothersome to look at. I'm trying to read an article and all I see is numbers and brackets everywhere? It's annoying. Keep editing just try to forget about all that sourcing fanon canon business.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 07:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : As much as I'm annoyed/disappointed with BTR. I do see the point in the referencing. Many other wikis employ a similar system and many newcomers to the wiki may be unsure about a particular piece of trivia and try to change it (we had a user move "Paige Matthews" to "Paige Halliwell" back in October). That was one of my main worries/concerns when I was a newcomer a year ago, in fact. I was hesitant about adding screenshots/stills to the wiki in case I got growled at for not respecting copyright issues. Referencing should be used but ONLY for obsure and unusual pieces of trivia. You're right in which referencing the "Piper kissed Leo" example is rather banal. Seasons Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 13:47, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey girl! Hey girl! It's been awhile!! How are you? I'm obvioulsy back on the Charmed Wiki- working my little butt off as we speak! haha. I'm currently re-organizing categories with some other users. So anyway.. how you been? 17:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Great thanks! Been taking a LONG break from here. Harry Potter Wiki, The Vampire Diaries, et cetera. Oh, and just so you know, this isn't my "Return", it's just Khan always said "it should be a capital letter" to every page I made, but "Aviva's diary" didn't have one. I'm not gonna be editing properly for quite a while. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:41, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I LOVE The HP Wiki- just too confusing/so many rules for me there! haha. Well, glad I got the chance to say hi to you! Happy Editing whereever you go :) 17:43, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! That's actually why I like that wiki though. This one's a free-for-all. Hardly democratic. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, that is one reason I am working through the categories- Trying to change that. We are trying to make it more structured... in the end it will be easier for people to edit. :) 17:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, good. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Again, the new format with the infobox. The way Glenn had it is the way the Infobox's on here are now set out. You've been gone for a couple of months and a lot have things have changed. The way you did it, wasn't completely right. The family Members section has changed, we don't put like Phoebe Halliwell (mother) anymore, it's like the rest of them. I'm sorry to be such a prick about this, but it's just how things are now >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :As I silently disagree, I am not going to change it. Once it has been, please copy and paste the entire User:Butterfly the rabbit/P. Baxter draft to Priscilla Baxter. Thank you. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Waaaait, So confused. It might be the fact it's four thirty in the morning, but what you just said made no sense to me >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't want to outright say it - but I think the infobox should go back to how it was, but I'm not going to mention it. You can change it yourself and then copy the draft onto the locked, mainstream page. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:34, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Like I said before, A lot of things have changed, the new format for the infobox's being one of them and okay. But have you finished the Draft yet? x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:41, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. It's complete. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Priscillas power Hi!I want to discuss with you about Priscillas power.Do you realy find it that difficult for her to possess Molecular Immobilization?I would be great if you put Molecular Immobilization in her infobox.In order to avoid future disagreements!Priscilla only used her power once during Pardon My Past. When Anton tried to strangle her, Priscilla threw out her hands (just like Piper does when wishing to freeze something) and slowed Anton down. Whether Priscilla had Molecular Deceleration or Molecular Immobilization is unknown. Priscilla might have had Molecular Deceleration and used to slow Anton down. She might have had Molecular Immobilization, but Anton being a powerful warlock might have been able to fight through the freeze.We cant be sure about any of her powers.I suggest we include them both in her infobox. 15:24, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :My thoughts exactly! But the topic is deleted by admins whenever its brought up. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : :Cant you do anything about that?I mean,Im not asking much.Just to add Molecular Immobilization in Priscillas infobox and article with the indication "possibly".What do you think?Please help me with that! 15:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Trust me, all I've been doing is trying to make the admins listen about Baxter's power and the 1920s cousins first names. The hierarchy on this wiki is corrupt. Oh, and her name isn't Priscilla. HalliwellManor or HalliwellsAttic made it up. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:30, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Im ok with the name.I most disagree with the power the gave her.Because Im unregistered user,cant you add this information on "Priscillas" infobox? 15:36, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I was the one who wrote her page. I did have "Molecular Immobilization or Molecular Deceleration", but it was removed by the admins because they had "decided" her power. I tried to talk about it with them, but they deleted the converstaion. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:38, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Ohhhh how dare they....???!!Im furious with them right now!What can we do...???Do you have any ideas? 15:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::I suppose I could message the wikia staff. I have done before about the administrators here, but nothing's been done. It's worth a try though, so I'm going to again. ( http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact ) -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sorry, make that . I've already messaged my concerns to the staff. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:48, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :It was decided that her name was Priscilla and her power was MD. Everyone agreed and nobody made a fuss about it. It will remain so. --— [[User:PerryPeverell| PerryPeverell ]][[User_talk:PerryPeverell| Talk ]] [[User:PerryPeverell/Sandbox| Sandbox ]] 15:49, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::And where does Priscilla come from, answer me that? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:50, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :This is getting so annoying. JohhyHalliwell aka the unregistered user, complains about everything, pages, photos, talk pages, infoboxs, it's getting annoying. It was decided on Priscilla and MD, if you don't like that, then that's your own problem, I'm sick of coming on here to find out someone else has started a fight for someone who was only in one episode, stop looking too much into it -.- --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::You're right, it is getting annoying. TheBook will not even answer where Priscilla comes from because he knows it's wrong. It is made up. Read Talk:Priscilla Baxter/Archive 1 if you want to know the whole story behind her name. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:57, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::just continue to edit Butterfly.. maybe in the future we can vote again on the names.. but for now, lets just let it go and work on other projects that need work. Also be wary of the other charmed wiki... the admin is a nut job, and has even attacked me. Get involved there at your own risk!!! I think you do a great job- but maybe just forget about the p.baxter pages for now, and work on another?? :) Also, don't argue at the Wikia staff- they hear enough from Dcs, HalliwellManor and PiperHollyCharmed- they have blocked him on various different wiki's including his own in the past- you don't want that happening to you... 15:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, but I can't stand for it. It's just lies, all this Priscilla stuff. It's power-abuse having discussions erased - freedom of speech? A wiki is meant to be a site where everyone can edit, not where everything is dictated by TheBook and Khan and Leonardo. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Do you want me to ask them if we can cast a vote?? If the names should be P. Baxter, until we can TRULY figure out what her name is??? My GOD this is insane... It's not the end of the world if we get this name wrong... butttt if you truly think it's speculation, I would be up for a vote- and would talk with them. 16:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::This really isn't something we can vote on. We can't vote on what's right. A discussion, yes, where everyone can see what's gone wrong, but a vote won't get us anywhere. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:07, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::So... "Pricilla" is a made up name? It's not mentioned on the show? This is Holly's character? I'm trying to understand what is going on. 16:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay, go to Talk:Priscilla Baxter/Archive 1 and scroll down until you see some bold and italic writing. From then on, you will see how Priscilla was made up by TheBook, Epacha and others. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::I have to agree with Andrew- I mean.. there are things about this wiki I would change in a heart beat.. Butttt.. majority ruled, and I'm too laid back to make a big stink about it, I just go with the way it's ran. Now own my own Wiki- that's different.. but here... I am only here to edit- not dictate. I Knowww the title of the page is aggrivating, but maybe it's easier/better just to move to a different article and start working? Like I said, if you want me to ask them about a re-vote.. saying should we keep it "Priscilla" or "P.Baxter" or whateverrr her name is... I can ask them.. but I think the arguing should stop. I'm going to try and get this Charmed into spotlight..but I can't if they see we still don't all get along. 16:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I'm sorry but I'm never going to let it go! We can't have fan-created information integrated into pages! That makes this wiki about as trustworthy as a man in a white van outside a primary school! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:17, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Buffy. We all need to stop arguing. I get along well with nearly every user on here, except for HalliwellManor. I did actually apologize to him but he went on to criticize everything I did, I tried to be the bigger person, but he threw back in my face. So can't deal with his Drama anymore. But yeah, we need to learn how to edit in..harmony. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : :To make everyone happy- (And yes I know the admin's HATE to bring up this again)... but we probably really should cast a new vote... I also get Butterfly's pov... Whatya say guys?? yay or nay? Maybe the we can drop this once and for all 16:24, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::No! We can't vote on what is canon and not! What we need is just a discussion. A proper one. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: I have been truing to make harmony on this wiki since september and users destroy it -_-. But I think a vote may work. Butterfly the rabbit just stop whining, you are acting like a child. Just let things run its course. You have an obsession and it is getting annoying. Her name could be anything it is unknown. Her power is Molecular Deceleration though, their is lots of proof. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not whining. But you are right. Her name could be anything. You just admitted that you don't know her name is Priscilla. And a vote is completely the wrong thing to do. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::There is a lot of proof,hinting that Priscillas power was Molecular Immoblization.I dont understand people,is it realy so hard for you to add Molecular Immbilization in her infobox?That way we can avoid all this mess happening now.Just put the indication "possibly" next to Immobilization. 17:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'll talk to the admins later. Honestly, I'm a bit worn out now. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::What happenned?Did you talk to the other admis?What did they say? 22:33, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::Please do your best to persuade them to add Molecular Immobilization in her infobox and page.Previous Priscillas article had the note that if she didnt have Molecular Immobilization she may had developed that power later in her life. 08:46, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::She had MD, it was decided. God, Johnny we've blocked you like I don't know, over 100 times now? You don't contribuate anything to this site, you revert edits cause you don't like anything, you just add pointless drama. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Look at the notes/trivia section of the article. That is all we are doing, so be happy about it smile. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 09:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::: :::::: I like your new style in the cousins infoboxes.You know the only thing missing is to include Molecular Immobilization not only in P.Baxters article but in her infobox as well. 12:03, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I completely agree with you, but whenever it's added, it's taken off. I'm going to talk to the admins about it, but not right now. I'm busy. Thanks, though. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 12:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::You re welcome.But please dont forget it.Its very important!Besides in P.Bowens infobox its is mentioned that she possessed Levitation.However the Levitation power has the indication possibly next to it,although we never saw P.Bowen use this power,during "Pardon my Past". 12:12, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Some people believe that she used levitation when she kicked Russell. I personally don't think so, but I suppose you have to try and please everyone. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 12:16, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: ::::::::I dont have a problem with that my friend.I find it unfair, when in Bowens infobox that possibility (Levitation) is included,whereas in Baxters infobox, Molecular Immobilization is not included. 12:19, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::That's a good point, I'll bring that up. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 12:27, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Harry Potter Infobox Hi. I know you edit on the Harry Potter wiki, and I was wondering if you knew how to do their infoboxes. I want those type of infoboxes on my wiki, but everytime I try to make them, it ends up looking really bad. Shanebeckam 22:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I've had the same problem. I tried to fix it, but I have no idea how to stop it doing that Template thing a million times on the top. Sorry about that. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 09:46, April 19, 2011 (UTC)